


It's Always been You

by Hotaru9



Series: Sex Education [Otis/Maeve] [1]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru9/pseuds/Hotaru9
Summary: After the ending of season 2，their stories go on. Maeve couldn't go to the Quiz Heads' party because of dealing with Erin's mess. In order to cheer her up, her friends (Otis、Quiz Heads、Miss Sands...) arranged a surprised party for her.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Series: Sex Education [Otis/Maeve] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654705
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I am a big fan of Sex Education. This is the first episode of S03 in my heart.  
> English is my second language. Translation may be a little distorted, but the meaning is roughly the same.  
> My article consists of ten chapters. The eleventh chapter is the original version (Chinese).  
> Thank you for your reading.

"Sorry, the store has closed. When I came back, I met Jeffrey and asked him for two bags of instant noodles. Do you mind?"

Maeve left her bag on the table, just like in her own caravan. She went to the kitchen, and fortunately, the fire was on, and it seemed that the gas had not been stolen.

"I need to apologize to you, Maeve." Isaac manipulated his wheelchair and said, "you left your phone with me when you went out. Then Otis came to you. You were not there. He asked you to check his messages and left. I just wanted to see what it was for you. As a result, I accidentally dropped it. I didn't expect to press the key and delete the message by mistake. I'm so sorry. "

After he finished speaking in the fastest tone in his life, he carefully stared at the girl who was in the kitchen, fearing of missing any of her subtle expressions. However, he found that, from the beginning to the end, Maeve was extremely quiet. In addition to the symbolic use of a monosyllabic "Um" to show that she knew, without asking questions, or blaming.

"Please say something. If you decide to finish with me, I'll admit it. I'm really not good at dealing with this kind of negative atmosphere here!" Isaac had practiced the consequences of deleting her messages for like millions of times in his mind, but he didn't expect such a silent "deadlock".

Still silence. It wasn't until Maeve finished cleaning up the kitchen and tucked her phone into her trouser pocket that she casually uttered a sentence.

"Just's a f***ing message. Not a big deal. Good night."

[May be the sorry messages. Who cares. ]

Then she put on her coat and left without waiting for Isaac to speak.

Maeve went back to the caravan, forced herself to cheer up. She packed up the materials of the contest, and the textbooks and papers for tomorrow's class. The memory emerged again, which about her mother who promised to be there for her, her sister who knew nothing about mischief everywhere and her brother who nobody knew where he was. Unconsciously, her sight was blurry, with tears.

Families never existed for her. Never.

She lived as she dreamed, alone.

Lonely night, with a lonely girl.

[TBC]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ending of season 2，their stories go on.

Last night was f***ing shit, but still left something good.

Aimee walked out of the shadow of that bus guy and reunites with Steve.

Jackson found his interest and was friend with Viv again.

Adam came out during the drama, bravely pursued his love.

After true of exposed notes found out, Jean was officially hired as the SRE consultant of Moordale, and Otis finally agreed with his mother, who in his views had no bottom line.

Lily and Ola were going to write a romantic biography about surrealist planet together.

Oh, by the way, and Quiz Heads won.

Facing the media interviews, members of the Quiz Heads talked excitedly about the thrill of the game and their university plans. Of course, Maeve, with the British fake smile, which was as stiff as a pool of stagnant water from the beginning to the end, was not in line with the atmosphere of victory.

When the reporter's microphone was aimed at Maeve, she was not used to the excessive enthusiasm. When she had to answer, there were some boys who from the training team called her cock biter and slag while holding up their middle fingers. 

Compared with the reporter's surprise that the smartest student in front of her was called cock biter, Maeve, who has been used to it, just wanted to finish the interviews as soon as possible.

Although the Quiz Heads won, it did't change the indestructible image of cock biter.

Moordale is the same Moordale, and cock biter is the same cock biter.

At least that was what Maeve considered.

Finally, when the interview was over, Maeve declined the invitation of Miss Sands' party, which was about celebrating the victory of Quiz Heads. As usual, she walked towards the toilet cubicles. At the same time, she thought of the paper on Shakespeare's tragedy appreciation arranged by Miss Sands in class.

The whole Moordale known the name of scary Maeve. As for her, the greatest benifit of being kept away by the unknown people, was that no one else dares to come for the trouble of the cock biter.

Over time, the abandoned toilet cubicles had became Maeve's personal domain. As long as she was there, no one dared to enter except those who came to trade.

Maeve really enjoyed that, because she hate crowds and noise.

Today, however, there was an unexpected guest.

Just as she eased her mind from the brainstorming of literary creation and completed the outline of her paper, suddenly, there were several voices in the deep of the toilet, and a person slowly walked out of the shadow.

Maeve was so focused that she didn't know that there was No. 2 person in the toilet. She was about to scold that who was f***ing hiding there like a ghost, but the visitor spoke first.

"I hate to disturb you, so I stay quiet until you accomplished your job."

Dr. Jean Milburn

[TBC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean Milburn VS Maeve Wiley, what would happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ending of season 2，their stories go on.

"Look at the dust! This toilet has been abandoned for a long time. "

Jean knew that her son's SRE clinic was located in the empty toilet cubicle. After her work done, she came for a "field trip". Unexpectedly, she met Maeve, who was just coming back from an interview and was going to write a paper in a toilet cubicle.

She saw the young girl who had burst in and lost in her own little world of brainstorming, talking to herself about the character analysis of Shakespeare's work, with the textbooks and loose-leaf folders stuck full of colorful label, feeling quite novel.

"Are you going to write a paper here, in toilet cubicles ? "

Maeve didn't feel right. Since the party, the relationship between Otis and her had fallen into ice. They didn't talk. Otis came to see her this morning before she left for the interview, talking about the message he sent last night. Of course, he was unceremoniously dismissed by her cold words, "We have nothing to say, f *** off my way. "

Maeve could't believe that she was meeting Dr. Milburn. She couldn't say enough "Shit" in her mind and she just wanted to keep herself away from the Milburn family. So she decided to say something politely, and figured out a way to get out of this f***ing place as quickly as possible.

“Well, that's obvious. But if you need to do something here, Dr. Milburn, I can leave. “

"Wait a minute, please! I'm supposed to meet my son in the restaurant after class, but I lose my way in the school and my phone is running out of juice. I would be very appreciated it if you could show me the way. Could you please do me a favor? What's your name?"

This girl wasn't a client of Otis, was she? Otis promised that the clinic wouldn't open again. It was not difficult to find out that this girl havn't come up with the idea to write a paper about the appreciation of Shakespeare's tragedies in such a dump place for fun. Why did she write her paper in an abandoned and humid toilet ,instead of going to the spacious and bright self-study room? Interesting.

Jean admited that this unexpected girl had caused her attention. Her professional intuition and the experience of getting along with teenagers during the last few months told her that this girl was very special and distinctive.

Sure enough, after the girl reported her name, all the doubts seemed to be answered.

“Maeve Wiley. ”


	4. Chapter 4

"The restaurant doesn't open until lunch time. Why don't you go somewhere else first? "

Whether it was a blessing or a curse, if it's a curse, just face it. She didn't do anything wrong. She didn't need to look guilty. It wasn't her style. Maeve calmed down and reluctantly pulled out a smile in response. Although she was not good at handling the parents' things, after all, she had a f***ing terrible history when she visited Jackson's parents. What's more, Jean was Otis's “crazy" mum. 

"Oh, right! I forgot that! ”

Jean was not surprised by such an answer. But she didn't want to leave. She had so many questions. After dinner last night, Otis suddenly said he was going out to meet a friend and got home late at midnight. When Otis came back, he looked so preoccupied and so distracted. He ignored her greeting, even Jakob, who was sitting on the sofa, and locked himself in his bedroom after saying, "I'm sorry. Just give me some spaces."

Jean's first reaction was that Otis was out looking for Ola in the middle of the night, which was quickly rejected by Jakob because his daughter texted early that she was going to spend the night with Lily, and according to Ola, they had solved things out and was friends again. Eric? Otis said that his best friend was romantically involved with Adam right now at dinner, which seems even more unlikely. Could it be Ruby? Jean pinched her fingers, counted the few friends of her not-so-outgoing son, and counted everyone.

Jakob, when he saw Jean struggling alone, laughed and said: " Don't worry too much about your son. He is a man now." Jean also said that she had promised her son that she would respect his privacy, and that if he didn't want to talk, she wouldn't force it.

The answer of who was the mystery friend had emerged after a consultation with Ruby on the morning. Ruby was upset about her families. Jean gave her some objective and professional advice to cheer her up. After that, they chatted about Otis's party that day. Speaking of upstarts, Ruby showed Jean a video about Otis's drunk speech from the party.

【We all know Maeve.】

【Scary Maeve.】

【She's not actually scary.】

【She's just pretending.】

【I like Maeve a lot, a lot more than I liked Ola.】

【Maeve Wiley just likes playing with people's feelings, and she doesn't care about anyone else. 】

【And she is probably the most selfish person I've ever met.】

At the end of the video, Ruby took the phone away, she said ：" Jean, your son is always right about other people's SRE problems. When it comes to his own feelings, it's f***ing shit."

After finishing her work in the morning, Jean decided to visit her son's former SRE clinic. She was glad that she finally met Maeve Wiley, “Cock Biter” from the Moordale legendary, who was also the partner of Otis's clinic. What a surprise.

"Could you show me around your school? I'm not familiar with your campus. Please? "

As an old saying goes, "Like mother, like son. ". Maeve finally realized where Otis got his harmless looks from. She instinctively wanted to say no, but she had a vague feeling that something needed to be solved, and she said yes.

Maeve has already met Dr. Milburn in various videos and morning meeting, who gave Otis a headache all the time. In addition, she was a partner of Otis clinic at that time, so she couldn't be stupid enough to go to Dr. Milburn for SRE consultation. Therefore, it's the first time for Maeve to meet Dr. Milburn offically.

She would also like to know what Adam meant by "Sexy Witch" and what Otis meant by "Crazy Mom" .

"Sure, Dr. Milburn. I've finished my outline anyway. We get about half an hour left and I'm going to the restaurant to do some shopping, too. "

“Just call me Jean. Nice to meet you, Maeve.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ending of season 2，their stories go on.

The campus was strangely quiet because the class was not over yet, 

Jean and Maeve walked on the campus side by side . Jean looked at the tall and thin girl walking beside her. The morning was full of light. Light columns passed through the trees on the campus greenway. Mottled light and shadow reflected on the girl, just liked a light blue and light ochre freehand painting.

Anyway, it's not the notorious "Cock Biter" from the rumor.

"Congratulations to your Quiz Heads. That's very impressive. I heard from Miss Sands that she took you guys out to celebrate after the interview. Why did you get back to school? "

"I got a paper to write, and I don't like parties. Too loud. "

"So do I, enjoy quiet. You won the championship, your familes must be very proud of you, beacuse their girl is so smart, promising and glorious. "

"No one is proud of me. "

Maeve shivered and made it sound easier by pretending she was enjoying the scenery. 

" I told on my mother's drug problems last night. She said she would never forgive me before the social worker took her away . My half-sister was just three years old and didn't know anything. My brother was f***ing away, again. "

“Last night was f***ing shit.”

Disappointed. F***ing disappointed.

Maybe the atmosphere was a little sad. Jean was trying to say something, then Maeve was the first to say something.

" Used to it. No judgment. No therapy. "

"OK, No therapy. But I'm curious, why did you find Otis to run the SRE clinic for the very frist time? "

"Is that an accusation? "

Maeve was surprised that Jean would ask herself this question, because the answer was so obvious. The world worked for money.

"The students need help, and I need their money. It's called financial transaction, but since you've been here, business has been unprofitable, so it's closed. "

Then Maeve told the general situation of the clinic straightforwardly. Although it was true, she said it deliberately as if she had broken the perfect son of Jean. She thought it would anger Jean, just like Jackson's mother dumped her face when she walked drunk Jackson home after the dance last year. Unexpectedly, Jean was calm, not only didn't get angry, but also laughed.

"Like mother, like son. Looks like my boy is not afraid to be unemployment, " Jean cleared her throat and continued, " But, Maeve, this is just some casual conversations, which shouldn't be charge. I know Otis never runs out of pocket money, but if you need some, you can borrow it from me. "

"May I borrow a large sum like the caravan 's rent? "

"Just make sure you pay it back on time. "

"What if I default? "

"I'll see you in court? "

At that point, they smiled at each other, softened the whole world.

Maeve didn't expect that things would be happened like this, without having the embarrassed parents' talking or strong aversion. No wonder why Viv said that there were so many students supporting Jean in last night's Shakespeare play. During such a few time, Maeve had to admit that Jean was a good listener.

It was true about the walls of trust.

After a aimless campus walk and a lot of chatting, Maeve estimated that the restaurant would open ahead of time, so she took Jean to find a seat in the restaurant, bought bread for lunch and said goodbye to Jean.

After all, it's better not to meet Otis now, and she didn't want to see him, either.

"Thanks to my f**ing mother, I have to go to the rehab to fill in some information for her. See you. "

After Jean said thanks, Maeve suddenly thought of something, and took back the steps she was going to take, adding.

"Otis is lucky to have a mother who deserves his pride. I'm very happy today. Thank you for your listening, Jean. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Otis is lucky to have a mother who deserves his pride. I'm very happy today. Thank you for your listening, Jean."
> 
> That is! That is all I want to write, for now. 
> 
> Just ignore the Grammatical errors ( Please tell me, it is my first time to write an English novel. ).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

In the center, Maeve and Erin sit opposite each other without saying a word, and the centimeter thick glass separated the two worlds.

It wasn't until the nurse reminded Maeve that the visiting time was coming that Erin grudgingly squeezed a sentence out of her teeth.

"Come here and see if I'm dead, right? "

Erin was dressed in the "prison" uniform, with drooping and haggard eyes. This was the inevitable sequela of drug addicts getting involved in drugs again.

Like a ghost.

For a moment, Maeve felt back at yesterday's game. The mother who thought she could not live up to her trust once again appeared miraculously in front of her eyes. And after quiz heads won the championship, her mother cheerfully said that she would invite guests to celebrate. In the end, she personally sent her back to the rehab center.

Who had failed whom?

Sometimes it felt like a crime to do the right thing.

Felt like shit.

"Your sponsor's gone. Sean's not here. so it's just me. Elsie's with a social worker. Don't worry. "

Every minute, every second, Erin's eyes were like a kick in the ass. Maeve had always believed that these years of abandonment havd become a habit of nature.

It seems that only when the disappointment was not thorough enough could it be repeated again and again. From Sean to Erin, she suffered from loss and gain again and again.

"For a moment, I wish you are. "

Maeve didn't want to be here another minute, she didn't want to look at the other side of the glass, she threw a line, didn't even say good-bye and stormed out.

When she was done with Erin's mess, she looked at her watch and saw that it was way past the end of the school day. Luckily, she took the afternoon off from her class with Miss Sands, or she would have broken her leg to get back to school.

At this time, when the sun was almost setting, the lingering sun would dye the distant mountain peak with purples, and the red wheel inlaid with gold edges would be bright and dazzling, like a dream.

Maeve followed the staff of the rehab along the winding mountain road. Along the way, the staff with Mediterranean hairstyle talked excitedly, saying that because the center was hidden in the highest peak, which was the best place to enjoy the rising sun or the afterglow of the setting sun, so his biggest pastime with his colleagues was carrying a few cans of beer, and sitting on the edge of the cliff in the morning and evening when taking over the shift, enjoying the beautiful scenery .

Maeve asked herself that she had never been a romanticist. Naturally, she was not interested in it at all. She wanted to say that this was just a distraction from the inevitablilty of death, but when she saw the narcissistic appearance of "Mediterranean", she took back what she had just said.

"Mediterranean" takes Maeve to the front door of the center. When he left, he looked at the silent girl with a smile.

"Although your family are all bastards, that doesn't mean you will be the same as them. I saw you live on TV yesterday. It was wonderful. One day, the world will be proud of you. I am waiting for that day to come. "

After that, he put his hands into his pants pockest, hummed a tune that was completely out of tune, bathed in the splendor of the sun, and went back alone.

Although he gradually went away, the song of running tone still came from afar, and gradually became clear in the mountains. The aftersound lingered and never disappeared.

【They say no one will love you as you are. 】

【But I won't let them break me down to dust. 】

【I know that there's a place for us. 】

【For we are glorious.】

【When the sharpest words wanna cut me down.】

【I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. 】

【I am brave, I am bruised. 】

【I am who I'm meant to be, this is me. 】

（ from The Greatest Showman）


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 7 chapters, Otis and Maeve finally talked.

“Hey，Maeve!”

A familiar voice rang out from behind, and Maeve knew who he was without looking back.

Otis Milburn.

He was still wearing the red, blue and beige jacket. He looked dusty, his hair was a little messy, and his blue eyes were still clear.

"Miss Sands told me that you asked for leave in the afternoon. I think you must get on the bus at this station and go home, so I'm here to wait for you. We need to talk. "

There was the only one bus station, which was connected with the city. Instead of thinking about why Otis suddenly appeared here, Maeve just wanted to go home and sleep. Otherwise, did you want to argue or fight with Otis in such a f***ing place, the gate of center? Maeve absolutely refused.

"Please, Maeve. At least give me a chance to explain."

Maeve didn't want to take care of Otis, but she noticed that he was still carrying his schoolbag. He should have come all the way from school at 3：p.m. She inevitably had some pity. So she folded her hands in front of her, seeing how Otis want to explain it.

"I know I've said a lot of things before, but those are not my intention. I'm really sorry, and the message I sent you yesterday. I know that I'm an f * * ing bastard who doesn't know that you're the one I love from the beginning to the end, I..."

Otis said it quickly and quickly. Previously, he had missed Maeve because of his own backwardness, and he didn't want to repeat it.

"Wait a minute, YOUR MESSAGES?"

Hearing Otis talked about yesterday, Maeve remembered the information deleted by Isaac. She interrupted Otis.

"I sent you a voice mail yesterday when you were in the contest . I came to see you at night, but you were not there. I asked Isaac to tell you about it."

"Oh, he accidentally deleted it."

"What?"

"I received your last text to break with me, plus you repeated it again at your party, so I guess that message should have the same content, better deleted."

Maeve lightly explained. Although it was not a rare thing for her to be cut off, after all, the name of cock bit was put there, but somehow, it felt like when she was burned by fire when she was young. She tore her heart and lungs apart in pain and cried for help, but there was no response.

“I am so sorry, Maeve."

"You're telling the truth. Why apologize? I'm just a selfish person who only thinks for myself. Otherwise, I will not force you to choose when you are dating Ola, nor will I personally send my mother back to the hell of rehab center. " 

Maeve laughs at herself. She turns her head and keep her distance away from Otis unconsciously. 

"Maybe we shouldn't be friends from the beginning. There won't be so many f***ing things between us."

Although father was an irresponsible asshole, but he was right. Those who saw the worst parts of us but still liked us would never come back if we still hurt them.

Maeve's seemingly unconcerned tone and deliberate estrangement made Otis feel how disappointed she was, but he didn't know how to get her back. Regret, shame, sadness, interweave, mourn, felt like shit.

All of a sudden, he thought of the [3T] principle that his mother had said.

Talking, trust, and truth.

Only the truth could win trust.

What is the truth?

"Do you remember what I advised Liam last term? I know what it's like when the people we like don't like us back. It's not just for Liam. In fact, I'm telling myself. I don't think you would like me, the bottom of the social food chain, because you are so excellent and perfect. You telling me that you have feelings for me, which is enough. I always insist on doing the right thing, but I forget what the right thing is. It is you, Maeve. From our acquaintance to the opening of sex clinic, even the times I was dating Ola, the person I love has always been you, never changed, which is what I sent a voice message to tell you yesterday. "

"I know you're disappointed in me, and I hate to let you down again and again. Remember the trophy I gave you? It's you who take me out of the invisible corner and let me know that I'm not so worthless because of my inferiority and sensitivity. So I don't expect you have feelings for me. I just hope you can give me a chance to make up. As long as we are still friends, at least allow me to be there for you, I would be very satisfied. "

In Maeve's impression, Otis is introverted. In addition to clients, or accidentally chatting about the common opinions of literature, Otis could also be called dumb and speechless. It was the first time for him to say so much at one time.

She stared at his eyes, which were as deep as the blue ocean and seemed to be covered with water vapor. She tried to find out the shadow of lies, but found that only sincerity and guilt were involved, and some feelings were mixed.

"Would you like to walk me home? There's no one in my caravan , if you don't mind. "

No sooner had the voice dropped than the bus arrived. Without waiting for Otis to answer, Maeve directly got on the car, found a seat by the window, and then saw the young man sitting on her side, Her lips slightly raised.

"Of course. By the way, congratulations on winning the championship. I'm so proud of you. "

"Don't think I won't be disappointed in this way. I'm very mean. You know that."

"I know. I'm glad we're still friends."

"OK, you shut up, dickhead. I need a nap. Wake me up when the bus arrives ."

After all, Maeve took the jacket from Otis and put it on her body. It was an hour's drive, which gave herself a vacation for a mess like "shit".

She had nothing. Why should she be afraid of losing?

After all, she won't lose one more friend.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back to the park, the stars were already shining and the night was low. The bright lamps, as golden pearls inlaid on the plain, scattered from each trailer, were countless eyes opened and closed.

Maeve went back to her caravan that she had lived in for 18 years. As usual, she took out the keys from her satchel and clicked it. The house, which was still dark, was bright at the moment when the door was unlocked. A thundering "surprise!" , magnificently surprised Maeve. She stood stunned, and her whole body frozen.

Miss sands and Mr. Hendricks sprang out under the table, followed by members of Quiz Heads, Steve, Viv and Dex, Aimee and Jackson, Eric and Adam, and three people standing in the kitchen, Ola, Lily and Olivia.

At the moment, it could be said that the narrow dwelling caravan, which was originally just an inch in space and cold, was full of people. Maeve was glad that she had developed a strong psychological quality in the past years. Otherwise, she may faint on the spot. She took a deep breath to make herself sober and said to the uninvited.

”Give you guys a minute to explain. Who first? "

Aimee, a bear pounced and hugged her best friend: "The celebration party of Quiz Heads, daring."

"Quiz Heads is a team. What can we do without you? If you can't come, we'll come to you and move the celebration party here. Anyway, Aimee has the key. Everyone agrees. " Steve, the captain of Quiz Heads, went on to say what his girlfriend said.

"Don't worry. After the party, we will take the garbage away without you cleaning it. "Viv was with Jackson." The party of Quiz Heads is boring without you. "

"I heard that Quiz Heads is going to have a celebration party, so I brought the members of our drama club to the party. Maeve, this time it's your light." Mr. Hendricks, with his unchanging beer belly, winked at Eric, Adam and Jackson. "Congratulations, Maeve."

Ola , Lily and Olivia, who stayed in the kitchen, spoke to Maeve, "Women unite, remember?"

With such a huge amount of information bombardment, Maeve managed to figure out what happened, and finally recovered some consciousness, "But my caravan is too tiny for a party."

"We have the whole world for party, Maeve."

Maeve looked out of the window in the direction pointed by Miss Sands. It turned out that they had already arranged the highland on the edge of the trailer park as the scene of the party.

"Well, don't stand there in a daze, Maeve," Dex put down his cube. "The main characters are all here, it is party time! " He made a snap of his fingers, and the dance began.

The brand new caravan, the bustling crowd, even the neighbors who did not hang out often except for paying the rent, were like the sun coming out from the west, sending a congratulation to Quiz Heads for winning the championship.

Maeve, who was used to dealing with all kinds of nasty gossip, was not very suitable for some strange kindness and praise.

Steve and Dex were holding beer bottles as microphones, singing and talking proudly about how Quiz Heads won the contest with the effect of every member. Aimme cheered and laughed. Viv and Jackson whispered together, seems like they were talking about the recent national theater plays.

Maeve was sitting next to Miss Sands. She stealthily pulled Miss sands. Thousands of words stocked in her heart, but she didn't know how to start.

"In the morning, you said you couldn't come to today's celebration party. Viv didn't want you to miss the party. She suggested to change the schedule. Steve and Dex agreed. When they came to tell me, they met Otis who also came for you. It's Otis's idea to hold the party to your house and give you a surprise, Maeve. "

Miss Sands briefly told the story of the surprised celebration party. She turned her attention to Otis, who was with Mr. Hendricks and Olivia,"making fun of” Lily and Ola, Adam and Eric, but kept his attention Maeve all the time.

"He said he owed you a party."

In an instant, the tide of mind rose and fell. At first, it was just a piece of water from a lake like mirror. Gradually, it turned into a billowing wave. The heart wall built high and thought to be indestructible, was defeated.

Miss Sands、Quiz Heads、Aimme、Lily、Ola、Olivia、Mr. Hendricks、Jackson、Eric、Adam......

And Otis.

No one was an island.

This was the feeling of having families.


	9. Chapter 9

In the deeper night, there would be a time when people would end up. After saying goodbye to Maeve, her friends set out on their own way home in moonlight.

Until only Otis and Maeve were left in the trailer. Otis was nervous and hesitant. Then Maeve gave a paper bag taken from her room to him, pretending to be rude. She said in her usual "mean" tone, "I need time, dickhead. See you at school tomorrow. "

"OK, see you at school. Good night, Maeve。”

Otis didn't stay much either. He was the last one to leave, with a gentle but crafty smile.

"Why excually drive him away? Without doing something interesting? "Isaac was on the ramp in front of his caravan , watching Otis went away until he integrated into the night. " your friends are very interesting. I am really having a good time. "

Maeve just remembered. Isaac, who just had a fierce debate with Dex on how many tricks there are for quick twisting of the cube, was also a hidden expert of the cube. The two of them also made a deal to fight again on the other day.

" Dex has challages."

"I heard Otis's message last night. I deleted it on purpose. I'm sorry. "

"Yeah? " Maeve raised her eyebrows and waited for Isaac to continue.

"I take back what I said. Maybe he could understand your world. And I admit that I fail. I give up. "

"Give up? " Maeve laughs. "Where did you fail?"

"I never expect to hold a celebrating party for you . You've never been alone, Maeve. "

After that, Isaac pulled out a note from the small drawer of the wheelchair and wrote something. He crumpled it into a paper ball, threw it at Maeve, who was leaning against the door, and waved goodbye smartly.

" Almost there. You are not the only genius in the world, Maeve. Good night. "

Maeve went back to her caravan, locked the door, pulled herself into bed and unfolded the note.

【Hey, Maeve.】

【I know you can't answer this right now because I'm watching you on live TV. 】

【But I wanted you to know how proud of you I am.】

【And how unbelievably stupid I've been.】

【You telling me you had feelings for me was all I wanted to hear. 】

【I was so caught up in trying to do the right thing. 】

【I lost track of what that actually is.】

【 It's you. 】

【It's always been you. 】

【I love you, Maeve.】

【 Call me back. 】

【I hope it's not too late. 】


	10. Chapter 10

The evening breeze blew gently and the dim yellow road light spread softly on the path, illuminating the way home.

Otis walked with Adam and Eric. On their way home, Eric kept asking Otis why he missing such a great opportunity to be with Maeve tonight and followed them home with nothing. Otis clenched the paper bag that Maeve had given him when he left. He never mind at all and let Eric laugh.

Adam saw Otis's inexplicable paper bag. He interrupted his boyfriend's chatter, and asked what kind of precious treasure was in it. 

Otis looked at his two “bad” friends who sniffed the smell of gossip. He knew that there was no escape. Although Maeve told he to open it when he got home, he was still driven by curiosity and couldn't help to find out.

It turned out to be his jumper with his name tag "Otis Milburn" , which he thought would never get back.

There was a square paper at the bottom of the name tag.

【 I love you too, dickhead. 】

The joy of recovery, with a little sad happiness, was always accompanied by hurt.

Fortunately, neither of us left.

【The END】


	11. The original version  (Chinese)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original version (Chinese)

#Otis Milburn / Maeve Wiley 

S2 结局互相错过太扎心，此处盲猜S03E01。

原剧向无缝续写，Maeve Wiley 视角。

起名无能，1.2w小短打，一次发完。

自娱自乐，OOC预警，文笔甚渣，求轻喷。

感谢每位看文的朋友。

2021，第三季见！

(｡･ω･｡)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"不好意思啊，超市关门了，回来的时候碰上Jeffrey，向他要了两包方便面，不介意吧？”

Maeve将手中的袋子扔在桌面，就跟在自己家一样，轻车熟路地到厨房烧水，庆幸，火一点就着，看来煤气罐没有被偷。

“我要向你道歉，Maeve。” Isaac操纵着他的轮椅，满脸歉意，“你出门的时候，把手机落在我这里了。然后Otis过来找你，你不在，他说让你查收他的信息后就离开了，我刚想帮你看看是什么信息，结果我一个不小心把手机摔了，没想到压键误删了那条短信，对不起。” 

他用生平最快的语气说完之后，眼神躲闪，却始终不离厨房的人，生怕错过她的任何一个细微的表情，然而很快他就发现，Maeve，由始至终，安静至极得过了头，除了象征性地用一个单音词“嗯”表示自己知道了来回应外，没有反问，没有责备，闷声不响地煮好了方便面后，端到桌上，自顾自地开吃。

“拜托你说句话呗，你要是跟我绝交我也认了，我是真不擅长处理这种低气压的情况！”删除短信的后果，Isaac早已在脑海里演练了千万遍，可完全没想到竟然是这样无声的“僵局”。

还是沉默。直到Maeve吃完面收拾完厨房，随手将手机塞回裤袋，这才漫不经心地抛出一句话。

“一条短信而已，删了就删了，没啥大不了。今晚谢了，晚安。”

【有些话，听不见更好。】

说罢，Maeve披上搭在椅边的外套，象征性地摆了手算是告别，径直离开。

Maeve回到拖车，强迫自己打起精神，收拾知识比赛的资料还有明天上课的课本和论文，想起信誓旦旦保证重新开始的母亲，什么都不懂就知道到处捣蛋的妹妹，还有渺无音讯不知所踪的混蛋哥哥，不自觉间，眼前已是一片模糊。

像“家”这种本就没有的东西，又谈何失去。

生存也好，做梦也罢，都是一个人的独角戏。

【We live as we dream, alone.】

幕色如墨，星辰似火。孤寂长夜，注定无眠。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

最近真是糟透了，不过要说好事，也不是完全没有。

Aimee走出了巴士男的阴影，与Steve重归于好。

Jackson找到了自己的兴趣所在，和Viv一拍即合。

Adam在戏剧上当众出柜，勇敢追爱，跟Eric修成正果。

笔记泄漏事件查明后，Jean正式受聘为学校SRE咨询师，Otis也终于从心底里认同了在他眼里“古古怪怪做事毫无底线可言”的母亲。

Lily和Ola冰释前嫌，据说她们两个打算合写一本什么什么超现实主义星球的浪漫爱情传记。

哦，对了，还有，Quiz Heads赢了。

面对媒体的采访，Quiz Heads的成员们兴高采烈地讲起比赛时的惊险纷呈，还有各自未来的大学计划。当然，除了Maeve，从头到尾都是如一滩死水般僵硬的英式假笑，与这胜利的氛围格格不入。

当记者的话筒对准Maeve时，她实在是不习惯这种对她来说过分的热情，在不得不耐着性子回答的时候，还有路过训练的体育队男生一边竖中指一边冲自己喊Cock Biter 、slag之类，相比记者对眼前的尖子生被人喊荡妇的诧异，早已见怪不怪的Maeve此刻只想着赶紧把Miss Sands给的讲稿顺利背完，那镇定自若、侃侃而谈的模样，仿佛那些说的不是自己一样。

虽然Quiz Heads一路逆袭击败常胜冠军团队，摘得UK中学生知识竞赛桂冠，但这仍然难以撼动这些年来纷纷扰扰流言蜚语下愈加坚固的Cock Biter形象。

Moordale 还是那个 Moordale，Cock Biter 还是那个Cock Biter。

至少Maeve是这样认为。

终于忍到采访结束，Maeve婉拒了Miss Sands团队庆功派对的邀请，回到学校后，跟往常一样一边向那个废弃的厕所隔间方向走去，一边脑海里构思上周课上Miss Sands布置的莎士比亚悲剧鉴赏的论文。

整个Moordale都知道，Scary Maeve的名号，对于当事人来说，被不明群众避而远之的最大的好处，便是旁人除了呈口舌之快外，还没有谁胆大包天敢来找Cock Biter的麻烦。

久而久之，那个早被废弃的厕所隔间便成了Maeve的个人领地，夸张地说，只要她在，除了来交易的外，无人敢进。

这对于本就不喜喧闹的Maeve来说，真是求之不得。

然而，今天的厕所隔间，有一位不速之客。

正当她从文学创作的头脑风暴中缓过神来，完成论文大纲后，忽然厕所的深处，传来几阵唏嗦人声，一个人从阴影中缓缓走出。

Maeve懊恼，自己太过专注竟然不知这厕所隔间还有第二号人物，她正准备习惯性地骂一句是谁TMD躲在那里装神弄鬼的还不赶紧给老娘滚出来时，来人倒是先开了口。

“我看你想得入神，没忍心打扰你。” 

Dr. Jean Milburn

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

“看来这个厕所荒废很久了。” 

Jean在与学生的攀谈中得知，自家儿子的SRE诊所便是开在眼前的这个废弃厕所隔间中，于是趁着SRE咨询时间的空档，特意跑来“实地考察”一番，没想到居然和刚从外地参加完采访回来，准备在厕所隔间写论文的Maeve迎面碰上。

她见这位突然闯进来，沉浸在自己头脑风暴小世界的，一身朋克烟熏装的女生自言自语念叨着莎士比亚作品的角色分析，还有手中的课本和贴满五颜六色标签的活页文件夹，觉得颇为新奇，等女生写完停笔后，这才发话。

“同学，我看你这架势，是来这儿写论文？” 

“呃，这很明显吧。不过要是Dr. Milburn你需要在这干什么的话，我可以离开。”

Maeve暗叫不好。自从Otis酒后事件，他们两人的关系跌入冰点，交流更是一句起，两句止。今早出发去参加记者会前，Otis还来找过自己，说起昨晚什么短信，被自己扔下一句“我们无话可说，F*** off my way” 给毫不客气地打发了。

现在居然碰到Dr. Milburn, Maeve在心中都不知骂了多少个“shit”，只想着赶紧跟姓Milburn的划清界限，再无瓜葛，便礼貌性地说两句应付着，然后找机会赶紧逃离现场，越快越好。

"等一下，同学，那个，有缘千里来厕所相见嘛，可以请你帮我一个小忙么？我跟我儿子约了在餐厅见面，他还在上课，可你看我这迷路了，手机又没电关机了，你们这楼多又密，可不可以麻烦你带个路？对了，还没知道你叫什么名字呢？"

这女生不会是Otis诊所的客户吧？应该不会，他保证过地下诊所不会再开的。可也不难看出，她绝对不是偶然兴起来这个这么破烂地方找写莎士比亚悲剧鉴赏论文的灵感。放着宽敞明亮的自修室不去，在一个废弃又潮湿的厕所写论文？那她.....？

Jean承认，这个突如其来的女生，成功地引起了她的注意。她的专业直觉和这半年与青少年学生相处经验告诉她，这个女生，不简单。

果然，待女生报出自己的名字后，一切的疑惑，似乎都得到了解答。

“Maeve Wiley. ”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

“可是现在还不到饭点，餐厅也不开啊，要不，你先去别处转转？”

是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。自己没有做错什么，没有必要一副做贼心虚的模样，这不是自己的风格。Maeve定了定神，勉强扯出一点笑容回应。虽然跟长辈相处实在不是自己的强项，毕竟有过去到ackson家拜访的翻车黑历史，更何况现在面对的，还是那个人的母亲。

“噢是这样啊，” 

对于这样的回答，Jean一点都不意外。但她却不想就此离开，她心中有太多的谜团。昨晚晚饭过后，Otis突然说要出门要见个朋友，结果深夜才到家。回来后整个人心事重重，魂不守舍。不要说无视自己的打招呼，就连坐在沙发上的Jakob都视而不见，只说了句“对不起，有事明天再说”后就把自己锁在房间里。

Jean见到有些落魄的儿子，第一反应是Otis大半夜地去找Ola，这个猜测很快就得到了Jakob否定，因为他女儿早早地发短信说今晚到Lily家过二人世界，还有两个人早就握手言和了这是女儿亲口说的；Eric? Otis晚饭时还说他这位好友与Adam浓情蜜意，似乎更加不可能；不会是Ruby吧? Jean掐着手指，数着本就不太外向的儿子寥寥无几的朋友圈，把每个人都数了个遍。

Jakob见到独自纠结的Jean，不禁失笑说你不要想太多，男生嘛，有什么烦心事睡一觉就好了。Jean借势还嘴，说她答应过儿子，会尊重他的私人空间，如果他不想说，她不会强迫。

这位神秘的朋友究竟是谁，在今早结束与Ruby的咨询后，渐渐有了眉目。Ruby因为家中的变故心烦，Jean客观专业地给了自己的建议后，两人闲聊起那天Otis的聚会。说到兴起，Ruby将自己在聚会中拍下的一段Otis醉酒演讲的视频放给Jean看。

【We all know Maeve.】

【Scary Maeve.】

【She's not actually scary.】

【She's just pretending.】

【I like Maeve a lot, a lot more than I liked Ola.】

【Maeve Wiley just likes playing with people's feelings, and she doesn't care about anyone else. 】

【And she is probably the most selfish person I've ever met.】

视频结束，Ruby收了手机，半是认真半是玩笑地说，Jean, 你儿子说起别人的SRE问题都是头头是道，轮到处理自己的感情的时候，就跟啃了狗屎一样，一团糟。

上午的工作完成后，本来只是想过来参观一下儿子曾经的SRE诊所，不想居然见到了这位传说中Moordale“Cock Biter”，Otis诊所的合伙人Maeve Wiley，算是一个意外收获。

“可以麻烦你带我在你们学校逛逛吗？说来除了会堂跟办公室，我还没怎么逛过你们校园呢。拜托了？”

有句老话说得好，不是一家人，不进一家门。Maeve终于知道，Otis那人畜无害的模样是得自谁的真传。她本能想拒绝，却又隐约觉得，有些事，是该有个了断，于是便大方地答应了。

Maeve早已在各种小道视频还有周一的晨会见过这位让Otis头疼不已的Dr. Milburn，加上当时她还是Otis诊所的合伙人，不可能傻到去找Dr. Milburn咨询SRE问题，故此，像今天这样正儿八经地面对面，乃是前所未有第一回。

她也想知道，Adam口中的“Sexy Witch”, Otis口中的“Crazy Mom”, 究竟是何方神圣。

“行，Dr. Milburn。反正我大纲也写完了，现在还有大半个小时，顺便我也要去餐厅买东西。”

“Just call me Jean. Nice to meet you, Maeve.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

因为还没下课的缘故，校园里出奇的安静，好像消了音一样。

两人在校园里并肩而行，Jean打量着走在自己身边的瘦高女生，此时晨光正盛，一道道光柱穿过校园绿道的树丛，斑驳光影映照在女生颀长清瘦的身体上，就如一幅淡青浅赭的写意画。

怎么看，都不是传言中臭名显著的“Cock Biter”。

“恭喜Quiz Heads拿了冠军，真是厉害。我听Miss Sands说采访完带你们去庆功不是吗? 怎么回学校了？” 

“我有论文要写，而且我不喜欢派对。太吵。”

“哈哈哈，跟我一样，喜静。你夺冠，家人一定很为你骄傲吧，女儿这么出息。”

"没人为我骄傲。" 

Maeve脚步一颤，装作漫不经心看风景的样子，让语气轻松些。

"我昨晚揭发了我妈吸毒，她被社工带走前说这辈子都不会原谅我，同母异父的妹妹才三岁什么都不懂，我哥卖假货不知所踪。”

“Last night was f***ing shit.”

轻描淡写的一句，掩盖了多少失望。

大概是感觉气氛有些伤感，Jean正想说点什么，就被Maeve抢先开口。

“早就习惯了。No judgement. No therapy. ”

“OK， No therapy. 但我很好奇，你为什么找上Otis开SRE诊所？”

“这是找我问罪的架势么？” 

Maeve颇为意外，Jean会问自己这个问题，因为答案显而易见，天下攘攘，皆为财往。

“校园里的学生需要帮助，而我需要他们的钱，这叫等价交换。不过自从你过来学校后，生意黯淡，无利可图，所以关了。”

然后Maeve直截了当地讲了诊所大概情况，虽然是实话，但她特意说得好像是自己带坏了人家的乖儿子一样，本以为这番话会激怒Jean，就像去年舞会后她送喝醉的Jackson回家却被他的妈妈甩脸色，没想到Jean镇定自若，不但没有恼羞成怒，反而还笑了出声。

“有一技防身，看来这小子以后不怕失业了。” Jean清了清嗓子，接着说道，“但是Maeve，这些只是同学之间的闲谈，不应该收费。我知道Otis从来不缺零花钱，但你若是需要钱，可以找我借。”

“像拖车房租那样的大数目，也能找你借？” 

“记得按期还就行，我有账本记着。”

“要是我赖账呢？”

“大不了法庭见？”

说到此处，两人相视一笑，仿佛整个世界，都温柔起来。

Maeve完全没有预料到事情会是这样发展，没有家长式尴尬的大道理说教，更没有嫌弃厌恶的有色眼光。难怪听Viv说，在昨晚的莎士比亚戏剧上，有那么多学生支持Jean。就这么一小会的相处，Maeve不得不承认，Jean是一个难得的倾听者。

四面由信任围成的墙，着实不假。

经过了一番毫无目标的校园漫步再加上谈天说地的东扯西谈后，Maeve估摸着快到下课的时间，料想餐厅会提前开门，于是领着Jean去餐厅找位置坐下后，买了中午充饥的面包便向Jean告别。

毕竟就现在自己跟Otis这关系，还是不要见面的好。

“我得去戒毒所填点信息，拜我那个F***ing妈妈所赐。我先走了，你在这里等Otis就好。”

Jean道谢后，Maeve忽然想起什么，将本来准备迈开的脚步收了回来，补充了一句。

“Otis很幸运，有你这样值得他骄傲的母亲。今天很开心，谢谢你了，Jean. ”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

戒毒所里，Maeve和Erin相对而坐，一言不发，不过厘米之厚的玻璃，隔开了两个世界。

直到护工提醒探望时间快到了，Erin这才恨恨地从牙缝里挤出一句话来。

“你过来，是不是看我死了没有。”

Erin穿着清一色的“囚服”，眼角耷拉，肉眼可见的憔悴。这是吸毒者再次涉毒的无法避免的后遗症。

就像个魔鬼。

有那么一瞬间，Maeve感觉回到了昨天Quiz Heads比赛的时候，本以为再一次辜负自己信任，不可能来现场的母亲居然奇迹般地出现在自己眼前，还有Quiz Heads夺冠后母亲欢呼雀跃地说要请客庆祝，结果到头来，是自己亲手将她送回了戒毒所。

究竟是谁辜负了谁？

有时候，做对的事就像是犯罪。

Feel like shit.

“你的互助人跑了，Sean又不在，只能我来。Elsie有社工看着，你放心。”

在这里待着的的每一分每一秒，Erin每个眼神都如同凌迟。Maeve一直认为，这些年被抛弃已经习惯成自然。

看来，还是失望得不够彻底，才会反反复复，从Sean到Erin，一次又一次地承受着失而复得，得而复失的煎熬。

"有那么一瞬间，我还真希望你死了。"

Maeve实在不愿意在这里再呆多一分钟，也不愿再看一眼玻璃那头的人，扔下一句狠话，连再见都懒得说，直接摔门而出。

她解决完Erin留下的烂摊子，看了表早已过了学校放学的时间，幸亏自己跟Ms Sands请了下午天资班的假，不然便是跑断了腿也来不及。

此时将近夕阳西下，丝丝残阳将远处绵延山峰染得嫣红，镶金边了的红轮，璀璨耀眼，如梦似幻。

Maeve跟在戒毒所的工作人员后面，沿着蜿蜒的山路而行。一路上，那位留着“地中海”发型的护工大叔兴致勃勃地唠个不停，说因为戒毒所匿于最高峰，正所谓一览众山小，乃是个欣赏旭日东升或者落日余晖的绝佳之地，所以他跟同事们最大的消遣便是拎上几罐啤酒，在清晨傍晚交班的时候，坐在山崖边上就着美景对酒当歌喝上几杯之类的，甚是聒噪。

Maeve自问从来就不是什么浪漫主义者，自然丝毫不感兴趣，本想说这不过是人终有一死的及时行乐，但看到“地中海”自我陶醉的模样，将刚到嘴边的话又收了回去。

“地中海”将Maeve带到戒毒所门口，临别时他牵了一下嘴角，似笑非笑地看着这个全程一声不吭的女生。

“虽然你的家人都是混蛋，这不代表你会成为跟他们一样的混蛋。昨天我在电视直播上看到你，真是太棒了。总有一天，世界会以你为傲，我等着那一天的到来。”

说完后，他将双手插入裤袋，哼着完全跑调的曲子，沐浴着残阳的绚烂，独自回去。

人影虽渐渐远去，但那跑调的歌声却仍从远处传来，在山峦叠嶂中渐渐清晰，余音萦绕，不曾散去。

【They say no one will love you as you are. 纵使被他人视如草芥。】

【But I won't let them break me down to dust. 我也绝不向命运低头。】

【I know that there's a place for us. 我相信总有一个地方为我们而存在。】

【For we are glorious. 让我们闪耀自己的光芒。】

【When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. 哪怕人们尖酸刻薄的言语不休。】

【I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. 我会用内心的洪流将其淹没席卷。】

【I am brave, I am bruised. 我勇猛果敢，绝不轻易妥协。】

【I am who I'm meant to be, this is me. 我会扼住自己命运的咽喉， 这就是我。】

（节选自《马戏之王》插曲 ）

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

“Hey，Maeve!”

一个再熟悉不过的声音从身后响起，Maeve不用回头都知道是谁。

Otis Milburn.

他还是穿着那件红蓝米色相间的外套，看起来风尘仆仆的模样，发稍有些凌乱，湛蓝的双眸依然清澈。

“Miss Sands跟我说你下午请假，我想你肯定在这个车站上车回去，所以特意在这里等你。我们必须谈谈。”

戒毒所只有一个公交站与市区联通，比起思考为什么Otis会突然出现在这里，Maeve只想着赶紧回家睡觉。不然，难道要在戒毒所门口这种鬼地方跟Otis翻旧账？觉得今天的糟心事还不够多么？

“拜托你了，Maeve，至少给我一个解释的机会。”

Maeve本就不想搭理Otis，但见他还背着书包，应该是三点一放学就大老远地赶过来，难免生了几分怜悯，于是双手交叉抱于胸前，一副我倒要看看你想怎么解释的看好戏模样。

“我知道我之前说了很过分的话，但那些都不是我的本意，我真的真的对不起，还有昨天我发给你的短信，我知道我是个f***ing混蛋居然不知道自己从头到尾爱的都是你，我……”

Otis说得又急又快，之前因为自己拖泥带水，已经与Maeve硬生生错过，他不愿重蹈覆辙。

"你先等一下，你昨天的短信？”

Maeve听Otis说起昨天的事，想起那个被Isaac误删的信息，连忙打断Otis。

“昨天你比赛的时候，我发了语音留言给你，晚上还来找过你，但你不在，我拜托Isaac转达了。”

“哦，他不小心删了。”

“什么？”

“我收到你的上一条短信，是要跟我绝交，再加上你在派对时又重复了一遍，所以我猜，那条语音留言，内容应该也大同小异, 删了更好。”

Maeve淡淡地解释，虽然被人绝交这种情况，对她来说也不是什么稀罕事，毕竟Cock Biter的名号摆在那里，但不知为什么，说出来，那感觉就像年幼时被火烫伤时，疼得撕心肺裂之余，大声呼救，却又无人回应。

“I am so sorry, Maeve."

“你说的都是实话，干嘛要道歉？我就是个只为自己着想，自私自利的人。不然我也不会在你跟Ola交往时向你表白逼你选择，也不会把一心跟我和好的母亲亲手送回戒毒所的地狱。”Maeve自嘲地笑笑，她偏过头去，不觉痕迹地拉开跟Otis的距离，“或许从一开始，我们就不该成为朋友，也就不会有后面这么多破事。”

虽然父亲是个不负责任彻头彻尾的浪子，但他说的对，那些见到自己最不堪一面却仍然喜欢的自己的人，如果自己还不知死活地伤害他们，那他们就再也不会回头了。

Maeve看似毫不在意的语气，还有刻意的疏远，都让Otis切身感受到，她是如何对自己，失望透顶，而他却不知要如何，才能挽留她，懊悔，羞愧，难过，交织在一起，悼心疾首，不是滋味。

忽然，他想起母亲曾经说过的 [3T] 准则 。

交流，信任，还有真相。

只有真相，才能赢得信任。

那真相是什么？

“你还记得上学期我劝Liam的话吗？我知道喜欢的人不喜欢自己是什么感觉，与其说是劝Liam，实际上，我是讲给自己听，我以为那么优秀那么完美的你不可能会看上处在社交食物链底端的我。你告诉我对我有感觉，有你这句话就足够了。我总是执着要做正确的事，但我却忘了正确的事到底是什么，那就是你，Maeve。从我们相识到诊所开业，哪怕是我跟Ola交往，我爱的人一直都是你，从未改变，这也是昨天我发语音短信想告诉你的话。”

“我知道你对我很失望，我也恨极了一次又一次辜负你信任的自己。还记得我送你的奖杯么？是你带我走出隐形的角落，让自卑又敏感的我知道，自己并不是那么一无是处，这些都是你的功劳，也是我曾经无法想象的。所以我不奢求你对我还有感觉，我只希望你给我一个补偿的机会，只要我们还是朋友，至少允许我陪在你身边，我就很知足了。”

在Maeve的印象中，Otis就是内敛内向的性子，除了面对诊所客户，又或是无意中聊天聊到共同的文学涉猎史外，Otis也可称得上是木讷寡言，今天一次性说了这么多，还是破天荒，头一回。

她怔怔盯着那如蔚蓝汪洋般深邃，似乎还蒙着一层水汽的双眸，努力想找出谎言的影子来，却发现只有真诚与愧疚，还参杂了些说不清道不明的情愫。

“你，要不去我家坐坐？反正我家里没人，前提是你不介意的话。”

话音刚落，巴士就到站了。不等Otis回答，Maeve直接上车，寻了个靠窗的位置坐下后，见随后坐在自己身侧的少年，嘴角微微上扬。

“当然去。对了，祝贺你拿到冠军，我真为你骄傲。”

“别以为这样我就不失望了，我很记仇，你是知道的。”

“没关系，我很高兴，我们还是朋友。”

“行了，别啰嗦了，我先睡会，到站叫醒我。”

说罢，Maeve接过Otis递来的外套盖在身上，一个小时车程，正好给一团糟跟“shit”一样的自己，放个假。

本就一无所有，有何必畏惧失去？

毕竟，多一个朋友，不亏。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

等他们回到拖车公园时，已是繁星闪烁，夜幕低垂。一盏盏明晃晃的路灯，像一颗颗金光灿灿的夜明珠星罗棋布地镶嵌在平原上，从每间拖车里散出来的点点朦胧灯火，像似睁似闭的无数个眼睛。

Maeve回到自己住了十八年的拖车前，跟往常一样，从挎包里掏出钥匙，咔嚓一声，本来还漆黑一片的屋子在门锁开的那一瞬间灯火通明，紧接着震天响的一声“Surprise！”，华丽丽地将Maeve惊得目瞪口呆站在原地，整个人都僵住了。

Miss Sands和Mr. Hendricks从桌子底下窜出来, 紧跟在后面的是Quiz Heads的成员，Steve，Viv和Dex，还有Aimee跟Jackson, Eric与Adam， 厨房还站着三个人，Ola、Lily、Olivia。

本来不过方寸之地、冷冷清清的蜗居拖车，此刻可谓称得上是人声鼎沸，Maeve庆幸这些年来的摸爬滚打练就了强悍的心理素质，不然，还真可能当场吓晕过去。她深吸一口气，让自己清醒些，对着不请自来的众人说道。

”给你们一分钟解释，谁先来？”

Aimee一个熊扑过来，一把抱住好闺蜜，“ Quiz Heads的庆功派对啊，亲爱的。”

“Quiz Heads是一个团队，少了你怎么行？既然你来不了，那我们就来找你，把庆功派对搬过来，反正Aimee有钥匙，大家都赞成。” Quiz Heads的队长Steve接着自家女朋友的话说道。

“放心，派对过后，垃圾我们自行带走，不用你打扫。“ Viv挽着Jackson，“Quiz Heads的庆功派对，没了你，没意思。” 

“听说Quiz Heads要开庆功派对，我就带着我们戏剧社的成员凑热闹来了，Maeve，这回还是沾了你的光。” Mr. Hendricks提着万年不变的啤酒肚，向Eric、Adam、Jackson他们，打了个眼色，“恭喜你，Maeve。”

Ola和Lily十指相扣，还有之前一起留堂的Olivia，对着Maeve遥遥举杯，“ 女人团结，记得不？”

如此巨量的信息轰炸，Maeve捋清楚究竟发生了什么事情后，总算找回了些意识，“ 可我这也装不下这么多人啊。”

“世界这么大，怎么装不下？” Maeve沿着 Ms Sands指的方向从窗外望去，原来他们，早就将拖车公园的边缘的高地，布置成了派对的现场。

“好啦好啦，别站在那里发呆了，” Dex放下手中的魔方，“主角都到齐了，It is party time！" , 他打了个响指，舞乐应声而起。

焕然一新的拖车，熙熙攘攘的人群，就连平日除了交租外井水不犯河水的左邻右舍，都仿佛太阳从西边出来一般，送上一句Quiz Heads夺冠的祝贺。

扪心自问，习惯了跟各种不堪入耳的闲言碎语打交道的Maeve，对着有些陌生的善意和赞许，还真是不太适应。

只见Steve跟Dex拿着啤酒瓶当麦克风，一唱一和，骄傲地讲着Quiz Heads是如何经历九死一生，成员们是如何破釜沉舟一战成名的，说得手舞足蹈，神采飞扬，Aimme在旁喝彩，笑逐颜开，Viv和Jackson在一旁低声细语，似乎在聊着最近国家剧院上演的什么戏剧。

Maeve坐在Miss Sands旁边，她悄悄拉过Miss Sands，千言万语郁积于心，却又不知从何问起。

“早上你说来不了今天的庆功派对，Viv觉得你不来派对没意思，建议改期，Steve和Dex也同意，他们过来找我的时候，正好碰上同样为你过来的Otis。把庆功派对搬来你家，送你一个惊喜，是Otis的主意，Maeve。” 

Miss Sands简单扼要地将惊喜庆功派对的来龙去脉讲了一遍，她将视线转向正与Mr. Hendricks跟Olivia起哄在“舞池”的Eric和Adam，还有Lily和Ola两对“Love Birds”，却时时刻刻将目光黏在Maeve身上的Otis。

“ 他说他欠你一场真正的派对。”

刹那间，心潮起伏，一开始不过是平如镜的湖泊荡起的片片水花，渐渐演变成浪涛翻腾，曾经高高筑起自以为坚不可摧的心墙，此刻溃不成军。

Miss Sands、Quiz Heads、Aimme、Lily、Ola、Olivia、Mr. Hendricks、Jackson、Eric、Adam......

还有Otis。

没有人，是一座孤岛。

原来，这就是，家的感觉。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

更深夜静，终有曲终人散时。众人跟Maeve道别后，披着月光各自踏上归途。

直到拖车里只剩下Otis跟Maeve两人，Maeve见他紧张踌躇欲言又止的模样，将从房间拿出的一个纸袋，故作粗鲁地塞到他手上，用她一贯的“刻薄”语气说道，“我需要时间，Dickhead。明天学校见。”

“好，学校见。Good night, Maeve。”

Otis也不多留，他还是挂着那抹温柔却又有些狡黠的笑容，最后一个离开。

"就这么赶人家走了？不干点什么有趣的事？“ Isaac在拖车前的斜梯上，看着渐渐远去直到与夜色融为一体的Otis, “你的朋友们很有意思，今天派对很高兴。”

Maeve这才想起，刚刚与Dex就论魔方速拧有多少种手法为题展开一场激烈辩论的 Isaac，没想到也是位深藏不露的魔方高手，正所谓棋逢对手，他们两人还互下战书，择日再战。

"看来Dex碰到劲敌了。"

“昨晚我听了Otis的语音信息。那条短信是我故意删的，对不起。”

“哦？” Maeve挑眉，等着 Isaac继续说下去。

“我收回我说过的话，或许他真的能理解你的世界。还有我认输。”

“认输？” Maeve哑然失笑，“ 你输在哪里了？” 

“输在我，压根就没想到，为你办一场庆功派对。你从来都不是一个人，Maeve。”

说罢，他随手从轮椅的小抽屉里扯出一张便签来，写完后揉成纸团，向着靠在门边的Maeve扔去，潇洒地挥手道别。

"应该差不多这意思，这个世界上不是只有你一个，过目不忘的天才。我先回去了，晚安。”

Maeve回到拖车，锁好门，将整个人缩进被窝，展开纸团。

【Hey, Maeve.】

【I know you can't answer this right now because I'm watching you on live TV. 】

【But I wanted you to know how proud of you I am.】

【And how unbelievably stupid I've been.】

【You telling me you had feelings for me was all I wanted to hear. 】

【I was so caught up in trying to do the right thing. 】

【I lost track of what that actually is.】

【 It's you. 】

【It's always been you. 】

【I love you, Maeve.】

【 Call me back. 】

【I hope it's not too late. 】

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

晚风轻拂，昏黄的路灯光柔柔地撒在小道上，照亮了归家人的路。

Otis和Adam、Eric相约同行，在回家路上，Eric疯狂吐槽自己的老友白白错过今晚这么大好的脱单机会，就这么一无所获地跟着他们回家，Otis攥紧了Maeve临别时给自己的纸袋，丝毫不介意，任由Eric嘲笑。

还是Adam眼疾手快，瞥见Otis手中莫名多出的纸袋，打断自家男友的喋喋不休，问这里面是什么珍稀宝贝需要这般谨慎小心。

Otis看着两位嗅到了八卦的味道，虎视眈眈的损友，知道难逃一劫，虽然Maeve说了让他带回去再打开，但好奇心驱使下，还是忍不住一探究竟。

原来是那件他以为再也要不回来，衣领上绣着“Otis Milburn”名字标签的深色毛衣。

名字标签的下方，贴着一张方方正正的黄色便签纸。

【 I love you too, dickhead. 】

失而复得的喜悦，略带心酸的庆幸，总是伴随着痛彻心扉的伤害。

还好，彼此都不曾离开。

【The END】


End file.
